1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack assembly, and more particularly to a rack assembly having at least one sub-rack that is detachable from the rack assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
To display goods to customers in a store or a hypermarket, rack assemblies are applied. A conventional rack assembly substantially comprises a rack frame composed of multiple rods and multiple supporting members mounted securely on the rack frame. Accordingly, the goods can be put on and supported by the supporting members for customer to purchase.
However, the supporting members are securely mounted on the rack frame, so the supporting members cannot be detached from the rack frame or the positions of the supporting members cannot be adjusted relative to the rack frame. Therefore, the use of the conventional rack assembly is limited and is not versatile.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a rack assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.